


You’re Mine Now

by DinkytheDinosaur



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Lovers, Ghost Sex, M/M, Paranormal, Roxas and Ventus (Kingdom Hearts) are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinkytheDinosaur/pseuds/DinkytheDinosaur
Summary: After visiting a supposedly haunted castle, something has attached itself to Ventus. He doesn’t know who or what it is, but it won’t leave him alone.





	1. Voices

Ventus was visiting the Irish highlands with his twin Roxas and his best friend Sora. They stayed at a small inn not too far from some ruined castles. They had been their for three days and were coming upon the end of their trip. Sora had suggested that the three go to a nearby castle that had supposedly haunted passageways underneath it. Ventus and Roxas didn’t see the harm in it, so they decided to check it out.

It was about a twenty minute drive to the castle, but as soon as Ventus got into the car, he began to feel a sense of dreariness and fear. He sat lame faced looking out the window. Roxas noticed this and asked him about it.

“Ven, are you okay?” he asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just a little tired.” Ventus replied.

“We don’t have to go to the castle if you don’t want to.”

“No, really I’m fine. Let’s do it.”

Roxas studied him for a moment before his eyes returned to the road. Ventus looked in the back seat to see Sora staring at all the landmarks they passed by with child-like wonder, completely oblivious to the exchange that him and Roxas had. He wished he had Sora’s energy.

When they finally reached the castle, Ventus was in awe. The castle was massive and very much intact, unlike the other castles in the region. They got out of the car and Ventus examined it further. He couldn’t identify the stone it was made of, but whatever it was, it was a blinding white and looked like it had been polished recently. In fact, the whole castle seemed to shine. There were a few other people there, taking pictures of the outside. Ventus pulled out his phone and took a few for himself. 

Ventus reviewed the pictures and noticed some strange things with them. In them, the castle looked significantly older and poorly maintained. And in one, there were orbs floating near the top of it. But before he could ponder any longer, Sora caught his attention.

“Hey guys, lets get a picture of all of us!” Sora exclaimed.

The three got in front of the castle and Sora took out a selfie stick and took a photo of them all.

“Now let’s do one with silly faces.” he said.

They all put on silly looks with varying amounts of effort and Sora took another picture. They then walked up to the door of the castle and Sora read off a sign.

“Welcome to Castle Oblivion, this ancient spire dates back to the 7th century. It was host to many feudal lords throughout its history and once it was abandoned, was used by the infamous Hellfire Club as a place to practice satanic rituals. The tunnels underneath the castle have been subject to many paranormal encounters. Enter if you dare.” he read.

“You hear that Ven, ghosts!” Roxas said as he hovered over Ventus and wiggled his fingers.

“You don’t actually believe in that do you?” Ventus asked, rolling his eyes.

“I’m sure there’s some truth to it.”

The three proceeded into the castle. On the inside, the walls were adorned with many medieval placards and shields. In the center of the room sat a group of tall, white thrones, sectioned off by a barrier to prevent tourists from sitting on them. There was a sign pointing to hole through the floor that said “Castle Tunnels”.

Ventus began to get the feeling he was being watched and the hairs on his neck started to stand up. It got worse the closer they got to the tunnels. They reached the opening and climbed a small ladder down into the darkness. Inside the tunnels, lanterns lined the walls. There was no one else in there with them, which made Ventus feel very uneasy.

“You know guys, I don’t feel very good being down here alone.” Ventus said.

“Ven, are you scared of the ghosts?” Sora teased.

“No, it’s just dark and creepy down here. There might be some psychopath hiding around a corner or something.” 

Roxas and Sora laughed and Ventus just frowned at them. Then, they began to walk through the corridors, Ventus making sure to stay close to the others. They passed an unlit room and all of a sudden, Ventus started to feel very weird. He felt like he was being drawn to the room by some mysterious force.

Ventus lost control of his body and he wandered into the room. Roxas and Sora didn’t notice that he had left them. Once inside the room, Ventus looked around, scared as to what could be inside. Then, his heart sank and his eyes widened. There, in the corner of the room, a black mist enveloped him. He couldn’t see anything.

“You’re mine now.” a voice whispered into his ear.

Ventus was paralyzed with a fear more intense than anything he had ever felt in his life. Who the hell was whispering to him? What did they want from him?

“Scream for me, Ven.” the voice demanded.

Suddenly free of his stiffness, Ventus managed to fall to the ground and screamed. Roxas and Sora heard him and rushed into the room. 

“Ven, what happened!? Are you alright!?” Roxas asked as he helped him up.

Ventus hugged him tight and began to sob. Roxas patted him on the back.

“Shhhh, it’s alright we’re here. Now tell us what happened.” he soothed.

“I don’t know what happened. It went dark and I heard a voice.” Ventus said.

Roxas and Sora looked to each other and then looked around the room, but they saw nothing.

“We need to get you out of here.” Roxas said.

He took Ventus by hand and they climbed out of the tunnels and walked to the car. Ventus looked back and noticed that everyone that had been outside the castle earlier were gone and the sky began to get cloudy and dark. The ride back to the inn was silent and awkward. Once they arrived and got into their room, Ventus went into the bathroom to take a shower.

He stood there as the warm water splashed against his body, lost in thought. He had no explanation for what had happened to him in those tunnels. The more the thought about it, the more scared he became.

“What did it mean by you’re mine?” he thought to himself.


	2. Dream

Ventus got out of the shower and looked at himself in the mirror. He sighed and began to put on his clothes. But, before he could get his pants on, he felt something brush up against his butt. He jumped and turned around.

“Man, I’m so jumpy now.” he told himself.

Then, as he looked back into the mirror, he saw his reflection. But it wasn’t him. It looked like him, but it had black hair and piercing, yellow eyes. Ventus jumped back and ran for the door. He pulled on the knob but it refused to open. The figure in the mirror laughed.

“They can’t help you, Ven.” it said.

“How do you know my name!?” Ventus screamed.

“I’ve been watching you for a while, influencing you, bending you until I got you right where I wanted you.” 

“Leave me alone!”

“Oh, but I don’t want to. I love seeing you scared and helpless.”

Ventus finally managed to get the door open and he ran to Roxas and grabbed him tightly.

“Woah, again?” Roxas exclaimed.

“He’s here Roxas, the thing from the castle!” Ventus cried.

Roxas broke free of Ventus‘ hold and ran into the bathroom to find absolutely nothing yet again. He then returned to Ventus and helped him up.

“Ven, there’s nobody here either. You’re completely safe. I won’t let anything happen to you. Sora won’t either.” Roxas said.

Ventus began to calm down and sat on the bed. Roxas looked down and noticed that Ventus was naked.

“Um, you might wanna get some clothes on.” Roxas suggested.

“I don’t want to go back into that bathroom.” Ventus replied.

Sora got up and went into the bathroom to retrieve his clothes for him. The rest of the night was fairly calm, the three sat in their beds watching a movie on the television. Ventus, feeling calm again drifted off to sleep.

Ventus had a very strange dream. He was back at the castle, but it was different. It was far younger and cloaked figures sat on the thrones. They didn’t appear to notice him and snuck behind a stone pillar. He heard some clear their throat and he looked to see a bald man on one of the thrones with pointed ears and a sword at his side.

“I call to order this meeting of the Hellfire Club. Tonight, we have a new member within our ranks. His name is Vanitas. He has proven himself worthy of our dark lord’s blessing and so this night will mark his coronation.” he said.

One of the cloaked figures then climbed down from their thrown and walked to the center of the room. They removed their hood and Ventus recognized him as the person he saw in the mirror. 

“So his name must be Vanitas.” Ventus thought.

“I am honored, Master Xehanort.” he said.

Master Xehanort descended from his throne and handed him his sword. 

“Bring fourth the virgin.” Xehanort commanded.

Two other hooded people emerged from the darkness, rolling a tied up woman on a cart. They rolled her up to Xehanort and Vanitas. The woman saw the blade and began to scream and thrash. Vanitas lifted it up over her and was about to stab it down on to her when he was shot in the back by a musket. Ventus and the other club members looked towards the door to find an angry mob of townsfolk standing there. 

“We’re here to send you back to hell, Devil spawn!” one of the villagers yelled.

Xehanort looked down at Vanitas’ body, enraged. One of the townspeople threw a torch into the castle and the carpet caught fire, trapping Xehanort in flame. The rest of the villagers descended upon the club with their weapons.

Ventus woke up early in the morning. Roxas and Sora were still asleep. He got up and got an iced coffee from the fridge and sat down on the couch.


	3. Confrontation

Ventus thought about the dream he had and Vanitas.

“At least I know his name now, I’m pretty sure that means I have power over him or something.” he thought.

That gave him an idea. He was going to confront his demons. Literally. He marched into the bathroom, making sure to close the door so that he didn’t wake the others, and looked into the mirror. 

“Vanitas!” he yelled.

Nothing happened. He waited for a few minutes before saying his name again. Still, nothing happened.

“Why do ghosts have to be so particular?” he asked himself.

He was getting ready to leave when he felt someone grab his shoulders. He yelped and turned around to see Vanitas.

“You called? You must have missed me.” Vanitas taunted.

“I want you to leave me alone.” Ventus demanded.

“I can’t do that.” 

“Why?”

“Because I need to take the life of a virgin to complete my indoctrination.”

Ventus went pale. 

“You wouldn’t, you can’t kill me. You’re just a ghost.” Ventus said.

“Oh I can and I will.” Vanitas said.

Vanitas picked up Ventus by the neck and pinned him against the wall. 

“I could end you in an instant. Don’t you ever forget that.” he asserted.

“Wait, you could have killed me before, why didn’t you?” Ventus asked.

“Because you’re cute and I wanted to play with you first.” 

Vanitas leaned in and licked Ventus’ neck. Ventus was able to break free of his grip and tried to punch him, but it did nothing to him.

“Okay, now that was pretty funny, Ven.” Vanitas laughed.

“If you touch me again, you’ll regret it!” Ventus warned.

“Little Ven acting big and tough. You know, it doesn’t have to be you. I could always kill your brother or your friend.” 

“No, not them please!” 

“Oh how sweet, sacrificing yourself for them like that.”

“You’re not killing any of us!”

“Whatever little Ven, I’d love to sit here and play pretend with you forever, but I have other matters to tend to, so goodbye. I’ll be seeing you in your nightmares.” 

And with that, Vanitas disappeared. Ventus huffed and opened the door to leave the bathroom.

“Well so much for confronting him.” Ventus sighed.

Ventus walked back out into the main room and saw that Sora and Roxas were still asleep. He wondered how they slept through all of that. He sat back down on the couch and kept drinking his coffee. When the other two did wake, they began to pack their bags. They were leaving in the morning for Japan. Hopefully, Vanitas wouldn’t follow.


	4. Help

Ventus had just gotten back to his apartment from his plane ride. He unlocked the door and went inside. He half expected Vanitas to be waiting for him, but luckily he wasn’t. He didn’t show up for the next couple of weeks. Ventus thought he had rid of him. That was until one night.

Ventus was walking back to his apartment one night from his job, which had kept him late. He happened to pass by an alleyway where there were some thugs mugging a poor stranger. He couldn’t just leave him there, so he sprang into action.

“Hey punks, over here!” Ventus yelled.

The muggers looked over at him, giving the stranger a chance to run. The muggers noticed their victim getting away and were very much not happy.

“Why you little prick!” one of them exclaimed.

“We’re gonna teach you a lesson you won’t forget!” The other one said as he pulled out a baseball bat.

They walked towards him and Ventus readied himself to fight. The two muggers charged at him, one knocked him on the ground and the other hit him in the chest with the baseball bat. Ventus winced in pain and curled up. They proceeded to kick him senseless. Ventus thought he was going to die. But then, a black mist covered the area.

“What’s going on?” one of the muggers asked, confused.

Suddenly, he was kicked in the stomach, causing him fall to the ground. He groaned in pain before being dragged away in the mist.

“Dude!? Where’d you go!?” the other mugger called out frantically.

A hand then grasped his throat and slammed him to the ground. The mist cleared, revealing their attacker to be Vanitas. Both muggers were laying at his feet.

“Degenerates like you make me sick, don’t you ever lay a finger on him again or I will have your soul.” he threatened.

The muggers stood up and crawled away, crying. Ventus looked up and saw Vanitas before passing out. Ventus woke up in the hospital. Sora, Roxas, Aqua, and Terra were sitting around him, waiting on him to awaken.

“What happened to me?” Ventus asked.

“Some dude dropped you off at the hospital. He said you got beat up by some guys really bad. The police are coming here later to ask you some questions.” Sora replied.

Ventus thought for a moment and remembered last night’s previous events. His brow furrowed at remembering Vanitas protecting him. He thought he had left him behind in Ireland, but apparently he had followed. 

“I have to get out of this hospital now.” Ventus said.

He attempted to sit up, but was stopped by a sharp pain in his chest. Roxas ran over to see if he was okay.

“Take it easy, the doctor says you’ve got three broken ribs.” he calmed.

Ventus wound up spending the night in the hospital after his friends had left and the police had asked him about what happened. He had trouble falling asleep that night because he knew that Vanitas would show up again. And sure enough, around midnight, he did.

“Why did you save me?” Ventus asked.

“I can’t have you dying on me, now can I? I need to kill you myself.” Vanitas replied.

“Something’s holding you back from doing it though, you’ve had plenty of opportunities. You could kill me now, I’m completely defenseless.” 

“Bold of you to assume I’m not here to do just that. But, I like you, so I’ll tell you why I can’t do it yet. I could kill you at any time I want, it just wouldn’t do anything. In order to complete my indoctrination, I must kill you during a blood moon, when Satan’s power is at its height. Then, I can finally rule over Hell with my brothers.” 

“There’s going to a be a blood moon in a couple months.”

“Exactly, so I’m going to stay here and torment you until then. And then I will kill you in the most painful and excruciating way.” 

Suddenly, the door to Ventus’ room opened and Vanitas vanished. A nurse walked into the room.

“Sir, are you okay? I heard talking in here.” she asked.

“Oh yeah, everything’s fine. I have a habit of talking to myself.” Ventus lied.

The nurse looked at him awkwardly and then left the room. Vanitas didn’t show up the rest of the night, leaving Ventus to be able to have a long sleep.


	5. Agreement

Ventus was allowed to leave the hospital the next day and was prescribed some painkillers and lots of rest, so going to work was out of the question for at least a little while. He hated being home alone because it meant Vanitas could show up whenever he wanted to.

He needed someone to be there with him. So, as much as he hated to burden someone with his needs, he decided to call Sora and ask him to spend the night with him. Sora, being the great friend he was, agreed. He showed up to Ventus’ apartment with a sleeping bag and a Donald and Goofy plush clenched in his hand. Ventus smiled at just how much of child Sora still was. They both sat down on the couch in the living room.

“So Sora, what do you want to do?” Ventus asked.

“Um, you got any games?” Sora said.

“I’ve got Super Smash Brothers.” 

Sora’s eyes lit up and Ventus took that as a sign that he wanted to play that. So, Ventus popped the game into his Switch and turned on the TV. 

“I main as Kirby.” Sora said happily, as he proceeded to pick Kirby.

Ventus laughed and just picked random. They played for the next few hours, Ventus made some ramen for them to eat when they got hungry. But, come nine-o-clock, Sora was out like a light bulb. Ventus turned the game off and sat down to watch some TV. He flipped through some channels before he found an old action movie. He sat there and watched it for a while before he started to doze off. But then, he was awakened by a familiar voice. Vanitas.

“Hiya.” Vanitas greeted.

“This is getting old, ya know.” Ventus said angrily.

“I’m sorry, you’re just so irresistible.”

Vanitas looked around and saw the television. He studied it carefully before sitting down and watching it.

“What’s wrong? Never seen a TV before?” Ventus asked.

“I’ve heard of them, just never seen them in person. You miss out a lot when you’re trapped in an abandoned castle for two centuries. I’m so glad you came along.”

Vanitas looked down at the sleeping Sora next to him.

“You know, it was his idea to visit that castle in the first place. So it’s his fault you’re stuck with me.” Vanitas said.

“He couldn’t have known that this would happen to me, it’s not his fault at all.” Ventus argued.

The two sat in silence, staring at each other for a moment. Vanitas looked around the apartment and at all the modern appliances.

“I’d like to see more of this new world, I’ve missed. Care to show me around?” Vanitas asked.

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but ghosts are not normally something people just see out in their daily lives.” Ventus replied.

“Please, I’ll leave you alone for a few days!” 

Ventus pondered it for a minute before sighing.

“I have to go to the grocery store tomorrow, I guess you could come with me.” he said reluctantly.

“Oh thank you so very much!” Vanitas smiled.

“But first, we’ve got to find you something other than those eighteen century satanic robes to wear.” 

“I suppose I’ll being seeing you tomorrow then.” Vanitas snickered as he disappeared.


	6. Out

The next day, Sora left and Vanitas had shown up almost immediately after.

“I’m ready for our date, little Ven.” he greeted.

“It’s not a date, it’s just a trip to the grocery store. Now, you can wear one of my t-shirts and some jeans.” Ventus replied.

Ventus handed him the t-shirt and Vanitas quickly removed his dusty, old cloak, leaving him in just his trousers. Ventus glanced at his toned body before looking away in embarrassment.

“What’s the matter? See something you like?” Vanitas teased.

“Just put the clothes on.” Ventus pleaded.

“You know you can touch.”

Vanitas grabbed Ventus’ hand and moved it down his abs and Ventus yanked it away, blushing. Vanitas cackled loudly and then finally started to put the clothes on.

“Let’s get this over with.” Ventus said as he lead Vanitas out the door and into his car.

On the way to the grocery store, Vanitas stared out the window like a lost child. Every new building, vehicle, or piece of technology sparked his interest. 

“All of this stuff is so amazing! I never could have imagined anything like this when I was a boy.” Vanitas stated.

“How old are you exactly, Vanitas?” Ventus asked.

“Let’s see, I was eighteen when I died. And that was in 1781 I think. That would mean I’m two hundred and fifty five.” 

Ventus’ eyes widened. He was in the presence of a man who was older than the United States of America.

“Also Vanitas, whats it like? You know, being dead?” he asked.

The excitement in Vanitas’ eyes drained. And he held his low.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” he replied.

The rest did car ride was in complete silence. When they finally made it to the grocery store, Vanitas had perked up again. They went into the store and Ventus got a shopping cart. He checked his pockets for his wallet and had noticed that he didn’t have it.

“I think I left my wallet in the car, I’ll be right back. Don’t mess with anything and don’t make a scene.” he warned. 

Vanitas rolled his eyes at him and Ventus ran outside back to the car. He retrieved it from under the front seat and hurried back into the store. When he got back, he found Vanitas sitting in the child’s seat in the shopping cart. A few people were staring at him.

“What are you doing?” Ventus asked.

“The sign on the cart instructed me to sit here.” he replied.

Ventus looked on the side of the cart and saw instructions on how to seat your small child in it.

“That’s far children. You are a grown man, I can’t possibly push you. Get out of it.” Ventus explained.

Vanitas attempted to free himself from the seat, but found that his legs had become stuck in it. 

“Don’t tell me that you’re stuck.” Ventus sighed.

“No wait, I’ve got this.” Vanitas replied.

Vanitas then disappeared and reappeared out of the seat. Ventus quickly looked around to see if anyone had noticed that, but it appeared that there were no other people in their general area anymore. He breathed a sign of relief and continued further into the store. They stopped at the soup section so that Ventus could stock up on ramen. Vanitas took a bag from the shelf and examined it.

“Ramen? What is this?” he questioned.

“It’s like noodles with flavoring and other stuff. It’s pretty good and cheap, so it’s great when you have a minimum wage job.” Ventus answered.

“May I try some sometime?” 

“Sure, I guess.”

Suddenly, Ventus heard someone walk up to them. He turned around to see that it was none other than Aqua.

“Hey Ven, who’s this?” she asked, looking at Vanitas.

“Oh he’s my friend, his name is Vanitas. His landlord kicked him out so he’s staying with me for a bit.” Ventus replied.

Aqua looked at Vanitas and he smiled and winked at her. She looked back at him uncomfortably.

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Vanitas.” Aqua greeted.

“The pleasure is all mine.” Vanitas said, smiling.

Aqua walked up close to Ventus and whispered in his ear.

“Ven, I’d be careful around him, he seems like trouble.” Aqua warned.

“Oh, you have no idea.” he thought to himself. 

Aqua said goodbye to him and then left. Ventus picked up a few more things and headed to the register. 

“You’ve got a pretty cute friend, but don’t worry I think you’re much cuter.” Vanitas complemented.

Ventus ignored his comment and began to put his groceries onto the conveyor belt.

“That’ll be be 2764 yen.” the cashier said.

Ventus produced that much from his wallet and handed it to him. Vanitas watched the transaction with mild confusion.

“Thank you for shopping with us.” the cashier bowed.

Ventus bowed back and he and Vanitas returned to his car. Ventus has just started driving when Vanitas put his hand on his shoulder.

“Thank you for taking me out today. This is the most fun I’ve had in a while.” Vanitas thanked.

“Just remember your end of bargain.” Ventus reminded.

“Okay fine, I’ll leave you alone for a while, as promised.”

Vanitas looked kind of sad and Ventus looked over at him, feeling bad. But then he reminded himself that this same guy was going to try to kill him in a few months. 

“Wait, before I go, I want to answer your question. Being dead is terrible. Especially when your soul can’t move on or make any life of its own. I don’t have any friends anymore. My parents got sick and died when I was really little. The Hellfire Club took me in and raised me as their own. They were the only people that cared about me. Master Xehanort took me under his wing. He treated me as a son.” he told.

“I’m so sorry to hear that, Vanitas. But the Hellfire Club was evil. They killed innocent people to practice their demented rituals.” Ventus replied.

“Look, I don’t want to kill you Ven. But if I don’t, I’ve got nothing left.” 

Vanitas then disappeared, leaving Ventus in the car by himself.


	7. Gone

Ventus spent the next few days thinking about what Vanitas had told him. He kind of felt bad for him. Those few days that Vanitas was supposed to be gone for began to turn into weeks. Before Ventus knew it, a month had passed without him even so much as a noise from him. As weird as it was, Ventus began to worry about him. 

“Look, I don’t want to kill you Ven. But if I don’t, I’ve got nothing left.” those words were burnt into his mind.

Perhaps Vanitas wasn’t as terrible as he had thought. Sure he was annoying, but he had never actually made an attempt to harm Ventus at all yet. Granted, that could just be because he was saving him for the blood moon. But, maybe he just got mixed in with the wrong crowd. As much as Ventus knew it was a bad idea, he had to at least talk to him again.

Ventus needed an expert on the subject, so he looked up if there were any mediums or investigators in the area. Sure enough, there was one on the outskirts of town, so he called him up to see if he could help him.

“Hello? This is Axel.” the man answered.

“Hi, my name is Ventus. There’s been this ghost or demon thingy that’s sort of attached itself to me.” Ventus explained.

“So, you want it gone?” 

“No, I want it back. He’s been talking to me and I really don’t think he’s actually malicious or anything. I think he’s just lonely and needs help to move on. He left about a month ago and I haven’t seen him since. I just want to reach him.”

“Okay, I can do that. What time did you want to meet?”

“I was thinking tomorrow after I get off work.”

“Really? Because I can do it now if you want.”

“You know what, yeah. Let’s do that.”

“Great, see you soon.”

Ventus hung up and rushed to his car. He drove to the address that he had found in the internet. It led him to a small house in the boonies. He walked to the door and knocked on it. A tall, red haired man who he presumed to be Axel opened the door. Axel looked at Ventus with a pondering glance.

“You don’t happen to be related to a guy named Roxas do you?” he asked.

“Oh, yeah. He’s my twin brother.” Ventus replied.

“Roxas is a good friend of mine. We go way back. Come on in.”

He led Ventus into his living room. Another man with dark blonde hair and a guitar sitting in his lap was asleep on the couch.

“Demyx! Wake up, I’ve got a client!” Axel yelled.

Demyx woke up, spooked by the yelling and stumbled out of the room with his guitar.

“Sorry about my roommate, he’s a bit of a bum.” Axel apologized.

He and Ventus sat down on the couch together. On the coffee table, sat an Ouija board.

“So tell me Ventus, how did you come into contact with this spirit?” Axel asked. 

“Well, I went to Ireland a couple months ago and I visited one of those ruined castles. This one particular castle was once controlled by the Hellfire Club.” Ventus explained.

“Hellfire Club!? Oh man, you are in some deep stuff man. I used to be part of a revival for that club when I went to college in Britain a few years back. That’s how I met Demyx. I saw some really horrible things there. Me and Demyx had to get out of there, so we left the UK as soon as we could. They hunted us down for a while, we had to lay low. I needed to redeem myself for participating in those awful things, so I now use my gifts to help those troubled with supernatural problems. Now, please continue.”

“Anyway, this spirit, his name is Vanitas. He attached himself to me and he tormented me for a bit. He wanted to sacrifice me during a blood moon so he could rule Hell or something like that. But then, we started to talk more and I started to realize he really wasn’t that bad. He was just suffering and confused from not being able to move on. I want to help him.”

“That’s a noble cause, but you have to be very careful when dealing with anything demonic. Demons are dangerous and unpredictable. He could just be fooling you.”

“I don’t think it’s like that. Please, I need you to help me.”

Axel thought for a moment before placing his hands on the Ouija board. 

“Put your hands on the planchette.” he instructed.

Ventus put his hands on it. They both stared at the board.

“Vanitas, are you here with us?” Axel asked.

The planchette began to move. It stopped on Y, and then E, and then S.

“Can you manifest yourself? We would like to speak to you.” he continued.

The planchette moved to N and then O. Ventus stood up, Axel looked up at him confused.

“Vanitas! Please, I just want to talk! I know you need help! Let me help you!” he yelled.

Suddenly the house began to shake violently. Demyx ran out of his room and fell to Axel’s feet. 

“What the hell did you do!?” he cried.

An opening appeared in one of the walls and out from it fell Vanitas, with a large slash across his face. Ventus ran over to him and helped him up.

“Vanitas what happened to you?” Ventus asked, feeling his scar.

“You really shouldn’t have summoned me here.” he said.

Suddenly, everyone heard maniacal laughing coming from the inside of the tear.

“It’s Xehanort.” Vanitas warned.


	8. Bloodshed

Vanitas rose to his feet and limped over to the portal. He took both sides and attempted to pull it together, but before he could, Xehanort stepped out of it and grabbed him by the face. Xehanort looked around the room and saw Ventus.

“Oh my, it appears the little welp has summoned you here! He’s just begging to be slaughtered!” he proclaimed.

Xehanort threw Vanitas across the room and into the wall, causing it to dent. 

“My wall!” Axel yelled.

“Vanitas, you will either kill this virgin by the blood moon or you will be doomed to the fiery pit! You will not defy me again, or you will burn!” Xehanort said. 

Xehanort walked over to Ventus and stared at him.

“Don’t you touch him.” Vanitas coughed.

Xehanort glared at Vanitas before looking back at Ventus.

“I don’t see why he feels he has to protect you. You’re just an insignificant little flea. Don’t think he’s on your side, he serves me above all others and he will kill you if he doesn’t want to be my firewood for the next century.” he said.

“You’re wrong, Vanitas doesn’t want to hurt anybody. You’ve been manipulating him to do your evil bidding since the day you took him in! Let him be free, please!” Ventus yelled.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that. Once you sell your soul to the devil, there’s no going back. He made his choice and now he has to go through with it.”

Then, Axel ran at Xehanort with some holy water and splashed it on to him. It burned his skin and he snarled from the pain. He turned around to look at him and smiled.

“Oh, I remember you. Axel was it? I remember that you pledged your soul to me years ago. But you and Demyx betrayed me, this whole room is filled with traitors!” he laughed.

“The only traitor here is you, Xehanort. You betrayed your humanity. You and your cult did terrible things to good people and you messed with things that were never meant to be messed with. I made a mistake joining your little club, and I’m going to spend every day of my life owning up to that mistake.” Axel told.

“I don’t have anymore time for this, I need to be going now.” 

Xehanort walked back into the portal and it closed behind him. Ventus ran over to Vanitas and sat next to him.

“Vanitas, we have to get you help.” Ventus said.

“No, I’m fine. I’m already dead. This should go away in a few hours.” Vanitas replied.

“I can’t believe that Xehanort himself showed up. I thought he was going to kill us all.” Axel said.

Ventus tried to pick up Vanitas, but he was too heavy. Axel walked over and helped him. They both lifted him up and laid him down on the couch. 

“You should have stayed out of this, Ven. You would have been safe.” Vanitas said.

“No, you need help.” Ventus replied.

“You need to stay away from me.”

Vanitas groaned and Axel walked in with some Tylenol. 

“This is all I have, it might help with the pain, but I don’t know since you’re a ghost.” Axel said.

He gave Vanitas the pills and he swallowed them. 

“What exactly happened while you’ve been gone, Vanitas?” Ventus asked.

“Well, I just kinda hung around the city for a while. It didn’t feel right being around you, when you didn’t want me. And then, I tried talking to Xehanort. I told him I didn’t want to rule Hell with him and that I couldn’t kill you. He flipped out and he did all this to me.” Vanitas explained.

“That’s terrible, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have made you leave.” 

“It’s fine, he would have found out and this would’ve happened anyway. I’m not going to kill you. Not now, not ever. Ven, I’m in love with you.”

Ventus began to tear up and he hugged Vanitas tightly. Vanitas smiled and wrapped his arms around him as well. 

“Hey, I don’t mean to break up this loving moment or anything, but has anyone seen Demyx?” Axel asked.

All three of them looked around and noticed him curled up and hiding in the corner with the most awful look of dread they’d ever seen.

“We’re so screwed!” he cried.


	9. Rest

Shortly after, Vanitas passed out from exhaustion on Axel’s couch. Ventus stayed up with Axel that night to discuss his circumstance some more. 

“What are you going to do?” Axel asked

“I’m going to protect Vanitas in any way I can.” Ventus replied.

“I don’t think you’ll be able to protect him from Xehanort. After seeing what he did here today, I have no doubt in my mind that he’s one of the most powerful demons out there. You’re going to need help. And if you need anything, I’m here for you, free of charge.”

“Thanks, it means a lot.”

Demyx walked in with some glasses of tea and handed them both one.

“I think I’m going to tell my brother and my best friend. I need their help through this.” Ventus said.

“That’s a good idea.” Axel said.

The two sat and talked for a little while longer before Axel went to bed. He let Ventus spend the night in account of how late it was and the fact that Vanitas probably wasn’t waking up anytime soon. 

Ventus walked over to the couch and gazed down at the sleeping Vanitas. This demon that had tormented him for months was actually in love with him and he wasn’t as upset about it as he should be. He also noticed that Vanitas was wearing the shirt and pants that he had given him, but they were torn now from Xehanort’s abuse. At least most of his wounds were now healed.

Ventus’s eyes glazed over the demon’s muscular body and he found himself wanting to feel of it, but he quickly shoved the thought into the back of his mind though. Ventus then laid down in a ripped up recliner that looked like it must have been twenty years old and drifted to sleep.

Ventus woke up in the morning to a smoke detector going off.

“Damn it, Demyx! How hard is it to cook bacon!?” Axel screamed as he ran into the kitchen.

Ventus yawned and got up. He wandered into the dining room and sat down at the end of the table. Axel and Demyx were at the stove nearby bickering over the proper amount of time to cook eggs.

“Hey, where’s Vanitas?” Ventus asked.

“He’s in my room trying to sew up his shirt.” Axel replied.

Ventus got up and walked to Axel’s room. Inside, a shirtless Vanitas sat on the floor, sewing the damaged shirt with great precision and speed. Ventus sat next to him and watched.

“You’re really good at sewing.” he complimented.

“My parents were tailors. I learned a lot from them.” Vanitas replied.

Vanitas finished sewing up a small slash and then put the shirt back on.

“These clothes are special to me. They remind me of you.” he said. 

“Yesterday, you said that you were in love with me, Vanitas. Is that true?” Ventus asked.

“Oh hell, I don’t know. I was probably just drunk on pain.”

The two stared at each other for a moment. Ventus started to say something but it was suddenly muffled out when Vanitas shoved his lips against his. Ventus’ eyes widened and Vanitas withdrew. 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Vanitas apologized.

Ventus then lunged forward and kissed him passionately. Vanitas wrapped his arms around him and before they knew it, they were in a big ball on the floor. They were interrupted however by Axel yelling that breakfast was ready. They both got up and walked into the kitchen.


	10. Love

Vanitas and Ventus sat at the dinner table staring at their plates. Demyx has burned the bacon and the eggs were a little cold. Reluctantly, they partook in the less than ideal meal. Ventus noticed that Vanitas was having a little trouble keeping the food in his mouth.

“You okay there, Vanitas?” he asked.

“Oh yeah, it’s just been a while since I’ve eaten.” Vanitas replied as he gave up trying to chew and began to start slurping up the eggs off the plate.

Axel and Demyx stared awkwardly at him. Within seconds, the eggs had been completely inhaled. He then started on the bacon.

“This is good, what is this?” he asked.

“It’s bacon, dude. Pig fat.” Demyx replied.

Upon learning that, Vanitas spit it out and took a big swing of some orange juice.

“You guys actually eat that!?” Vanitas exclaimed.

After a few more minutes, Ventus had finished eating and he began to leave for his car.

“Thanks for everything, Axel.” he thanked.

Axel nodded at him and he left out the door with Vanitas. They both got into the car.

“So, are we going to talk about that?” Vanitas asked.

“If you want to.” Ventus replied.

“I’m in love with you Ven. I have been for a little while now. I know that’s kind of weird because I’m a ghost and all, but I really want to be with you. I’d completely understand if you didn’t want to be with me though.”

“I kissed you back, didn’t I?”

Both of them looked at each other and Ventus leaned in and kissed Vanitas again. They savored the feeling of each other’s lips before Ventus pulled away.

“Let’s go home now.” he said.

Ventus spent the rest of the ride with a warm feeling in his stomach. He looked over at Vanitas, who was looking out the window with the biggest smile he had ever seen come from a demon. He couldn’t help but smile himself.

Once they reached the apartment, Ventus noticed a basket of fruit in front of the door. He read the note attached to it and found that it was from Aqua. He opened the apartment’s door and took it inside. Vanitas plopped down on his couch and Ventus sat beside him and laid down on his chest.

“Do you want to go on a date?” Ventus asked.

“Yeah, I’m sure it will be fun. And I could embarrass you.” Vanitas replied.

Ventus laughed and snuggled tighter into his chest, falling asleep soon after. Vanitas stayed awake. About an hour later, there was a knock on the door. Vanitas bolted up off the couch.

“Mmmm, who’s that, Vanitas?” Ventus said sleepily.

“Oh it’s nobody go back to sleep.” he told.

Ventus grumbled some gibberish before passing out again. Vanitas walked over to the door. He look out the peephole and saw a tall, muscular man with brown hair. He knocked on the door again

“Ven, it’s Terra!” the man said.

Vanitas opened the door slightly as to not reveal himself. He cleared his throat before trying to imitate Ventus’ voice.

“Hey, what do you want?” he said.

“I’m in town this weekend and I wanted to know if you could hang out sometime. Aqua said that she would come too.” Terra explained.

“Oh, yeah. That sounds really cool. Where did you want to meet up at?” 

“At the amusement park on Sunday. It’s less crowded then, so we can get on all the rides quick.”

“That sounds great.”

“You don’t sound too good, Ven. Are you sick or something?”

“Yeah, I’m getting over a cold.” 

“Okay, get some rest. I’m gonna go now, goodbye.” 

Vanitas breathed a sigh of relief and walked back into the living room. He saw the sleeping Ventus on the couch and ruffled his hair a little bit before curling up next to him.

“Our date suddenly got a whole lot more crowded.” he whispered before falling asleep.


End file.
